Hornigold Dan/Abilities and Powers
Innkeeper | residence = | alias = Heavy Fist D (,) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 22 | bounty = | status = Alive; | birth = November 20 | height = 5'11 | weight = 164 | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Bin Bin no Mi | dfename = Bin Bin no Mi | dfmeaning = Weight | dftype = }} Overview Despite his status as the captain of a Rookie ranked crew, Hornigold Ezekiel is considered an extremely powerful pirate. He often gloats to being nothing more than muscle for dangerous situations while other members of his crew possess more important roles. Regardless, Hornigold Ezekiel is responsible for decisions and will often lead the crew to victory without hesitation. His potential has caused other crew members to believe anything is possible as long as they stand together. Despite his usage of a Devil Fruit, Hornigold often notes a dislike for Logia users due to their complete reliance on their power to survive. The fruit itself becomes the primary source of their offensive and defensive measures and thus, transform logia users into nothing more than simple henchmen without their fruit. He states that the lack of actual pirate captains who wield Logia fruits is due to the simplicity of the fruits mechanics. As a devil fruit user himself, Hornigold refuses to rely solely on his fruit for strength. Rather, he considers it an amplifier for his already impressive prowess. His devil fruit is, instead, a supportive element meant to increase the efficiency and physical output of his techniques by exponential margins. Physical Abilities Naturally, Hornigold Ezekiel possesses impressive physical prowess. He is a speed-type fighter, shifting throughout the battlefield and performing impressive evasive maneuvers. Ezekiel states that his power comes from an almost unbreakable core and massive legs. While others utilize muscles to generate strength, Hornigold focuses upon generating torque through his movements. He is able to break through concrete structures, shatter steel defenses and toss a cannonball over a considerable distance. Dan’s philosophy is one which requires him to remain grounded or feel the ‘’earth’’ beneath him. Even in situations where he is high above, his body becomes the ground which remains unmoved. Hornigold Dan’s physical power has made him one of the crew’s more dangerous combatants, for his conditioning allows him to stand against large enemies. Utilizing speed to generate strength creates a situation where the two forces are balanced. His body follows the concept of duality - utilizing one opposite to form the other extreme and essentially achieving balance. Hornigold’s physical prowess stems from his work as an Innkeeper’s assistant. He would find himself in continuous fights and lose horribly. Motivated by defeat, his body would naturally heal itself into a stronger state. After undergoing extensive training beneath , his body became the ultimate weapon for a warrior. A combination between his conditioning and indomitable willpower, Hornigold is a true fighter in every sense of the word. He possesses incredible endurance and durability, withstanding a constant onslaught from opponents more than twice his size. He moves with relaxation, absorbing blows which he cannot avoid and continuing onwards. Dan believes that pain is nothing more than the body telling itself that there is danger. And by already understanding that there is danger he can dismiss it that much quicker. Essentially he visualizes his brain giving him a message which says alert. He crumbles up the paper and throws it away. Thus he is able to ignore the pain and focus upon the battle at hand. Hornigold exclaims that the human spirit is suffering. He uses muscles as an example, for one’s muscles can only grow after undergoing extreme stress. Only when destroyed will one’s body obtain the strength require to overcome the obstacle. And such, his body has conditioned itself to withstand obscene amounts of damage without succumbing to it. Leading to Hornigold fighting despite possessing fatal wounds. Additionally, his stamina has been increased through his constant battles. “It’s a shame that he’s a puncher...his legs are the strongest things about him.” Hornigold’s focus on torque and transforming speed into raw power through controlling one’s body has granted the First Mate immense speed, agility and reflexes. Through speed, he is able to achieve enough strength to match the punch of an miniature giant. He can maneuver skillfully throughout the battlefield without alerting the enemies. He often utilizes this skill to infiltrate the enemy base and perform reconnaissance while his crew prepares. Dan also avoids being captured alongside his crew so that he can use his speed and stealth to remain undetected. Hornigold possesses the reflexes of a fighter. He is able to twist through oncoming strikes with a mastery of the ‘’bob-and-weave’’ technique. His powerful legs allows him to control his body movement, engaging his core so that he obtains a complete mastery over the muscles in his body. Fighting Style Hornigold Dan is a boxer. He is extremely skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat which he obtained from training beneath ***. Hornigold often states that he hates the usage of kicking and refrains from utilizing his legs to cause damage. Instead, his legs are primarily to generate the torque required to deliver his infamously deadly punches. The muscles within his shoulders and arms are constantly relaxed, allowing his hands to move unhindered. His hand speed is blinding, constantly flowing through various angles in order to strike his opponent. His punching technique follow the concept of ‘’float like a butterfly and sting like a bee’’. A single bee sting causes minimal damage compared to the collective sting of an entire hive. With the hive representing a punching combination, one is able to deliver devastation by skillfully strining weaker punches and a several powerful strikes. Essentially it is a form which rarely focuses on actual physical strength. The power of his strikes are influenced by the relationship between the momentum of his body and the gravity pressing upon it. Each strike draws its power from the ‘’ground’’, that is the force upon which his body is able to resist. It transforms into a swift and powerful rotation of his feet, followed by his hips, through his abdominals, chest, shoulders, and finally released through a snapping motion. He compares his combat foundation to a lion tamer utilizing a whip. Where as the energy forms at the base of the whip and travels to the tip, surpassing the speed of sound and releasing devastating force relative to its size. Although his fighting style is a grounded form, he is extremely agile and states that speed surpasses power. As long as there is something for his body to resist the moment he begins his strike, he is able to deliver devastating blows. The snapping motion of his punches are reminiscent to the moment of contact of a whip, thus allowing his strikes to deliver the concussive force required to cause damage. He has shattered opponent’s entire skeletal structure with one single punch despite their towering and bulky physique. Additionally, Hornigold describes his attacks as actions for “speed” and actions for “power”. His left arm is meant to weaponize speed, essentially setting up his opponents for the destructive power of his right arm. However, he is able to switch the purpose of his arms accordingly. The focus on speed allows for a reliance on various maneuvers which range from feints to soft strikes meant to draw specific responses from his opponents. As opposed to individual strikes, Dan’s fighting style centers around the entire combination. Each combination has a specific purpose, with the individual strikes serving as the pillars of the entire structure. Thus, breaking down his offensive approach requires one to actually deduce each punch separately - an extremely difficult task considering the speed upon which he maneuvers. The combination of angular combat increases the efficiency of his strikes. Hornigold is considered a counter fighter. He continuously leads his opponents into opening up through weaker strikes or bee stings. The second they retaliate, Dan utilizes a maneuver to enter his enemies opening and releases a power strike. Hornigold Dan’s code of honor is considered different. He believes in utter equality and battle. Stating that when one puts their life on the line, they transcend beyond simple titles and classifications. He has fought women, children and men without hesitation. He rather against surprise attacks and will alert his enemies of his presence before striking. He approaches each battle with a strategic mindset, breaking down his opponent’s weaknesses and strengths mentally. However, he is not above entering an unorthodox state, breaking the fundamentals of his fighting style in order to overcome a difficult situation. The Breath All martial forms begin with breathing. It is the one universal truth that all organic matter engages in an exchange of chemicals. From single cell to the complex mechanics of humanity, all creatures engage in this constant exchange. Humans circulation are known for the primary purpose of transferring oxygen throughout the body. And such, the breath is the foundation of all life. In order to master one's body, one must master their breath. It is a direct link to one's mind and can form a bridge between the mind and body. By mastering his breath, Hornigold has access to several unique abilities. Firstly, he is able to remain calm and preserve endurance during battle. By exhaling with each impact, his body contracts and forms a natural shield against physical damage... Perhaps his greatest ability is the usage of explosive speed. By exhaling in a sharp, explosive manner, the rapid release of his body amplifies the speed of quick maneuvers... When used alongside the Bin Bin no Mi, Hornigold is able to increase the weight at the last second to deliver a deadly strike... An unknown feature of The Breath is the resilience to Haoshoku Haki... Tactical Skills Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Temper and Indomitable Will Sweets Competitiveness Spending Empathy and Cooperativeness Inability to Sit Still Temperature Durability Devil Fruit Hornigold ate a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called the Bin Bin no Mi at a very young age and gained the power to dictate the weight of both inanimate objects and organic matter. It was stated that the Bin Bin no Mi was a unique fruit which possessed several powers which would be revealed depending on the specific user. When eaten by Hornigold, it transformed the future pirate into a Weighing Human (,). Originally, Hornigold used his fruit to cause trouble to those around. The limitless weight was said to be the perfect fruit for one as stubborn as Hornigold, who would become immovable when angered but as light as a feather when happy. The headstrong fighter eventually transformed the fruit into something which represented his indomitable willpower and desire to become the unmovable object as well as his love for fairness. Regardless of the weight, Hornigold is capable of maneuvering normally. Which, when combined with his extreme agility, allows him to deliver punches with the force of several tons with a single exhale. The explosiveness of his boxing based martial art combined with the power to increase the mass of his body transformed Hornigold into a deadly warrior, an unmatched being in the world of close-combat battle. Compared to the Kilo Kilo no Mi, which allows the user to increase and decrease the mass of a person, the Bin Bin no Mi is a fruit which grants Hornigold the power to manipulate weight. That is the personal relationship between gravity and the targeted object. While a user of the Bin Bin no Mi is simply altering their mass without changing their appearance, Hornigold is using selective gravity manipulation to perform minute alterations. Thus, while the Kilo Kilo no Mi is unable to reduce itself to 0, Hornigold is capable of making himself and those he effect weightless by decreasing the pull gravity holds upon them. Internally, Hornigold uses his weight manipulation in tandem with his boxing. Hornigold's usage of his fruit is considered by some to rival that of a Logia user in manner of reflexive application. He has trained himself to subconsciously activate his fruits various powers at split second intervals when his body tightens before impact. Increasing the weight of his strike upon a target. Already capable of punching faster than one's eyes could follow, the minute yet exponential amplification in weight carries over the momentum. Literally allowing Hornigold to snap his punches with the force of several thousand tons. While he is known for mixing soft punches and taps with extremely powerful strikes, his opponents have stated that Hornigold's punch is considered the strongest in the world. The snapping motion of his punch delivers the massive weight behind it in a shockwave motion, allowing him to release the power of a train with a single jab through energy transference. Externally, Hornigold is capable of making objects in his grasp weightless. He is known increasing and decreasing the weight of surrounding objects to create makeshift weapons. However, Hornigold is famous for inducing these effects upon himself to achieve numerous different feats. He has leapt over the entirety of an island in one bound, flown and floated to the bottom of a valley after slipping. Simply put, Hornigold states that he is no longer restricted by gravity and has the ability to inflict this same benefit upon the external world. But this mastery over a single concept shines the most when used in the conjunction of his boxing. While other martial artist prioritize strength, Hornigold instead utilizes speed to gain an opening. This is achieved by the concept of Weight Transference, or rotating one's body to deliver one's strike with the force of their weight behind it. A slight downward adjustment which happens faster than one's eye could follow, it is nothing more than a whip snapping forwards and breaking the sound barrier.. Increasing the weight and momentum of his strikes in a split second allows him to exponentially increase the amount of power behind his snapping punches. Effectively multiplying the physical output without requiring an increase in his own bodily composition. Where his body tightens to deliver the force of a punch, he increases the weight of his body downward in order to exponentially enhance the torque. Thus, while his punches are fast enough to confuse those with gifted eyes, they retain the power of a freight train. Besides the obvious benefit of controlling one’s physical output without detracting speed, it is also difficult for an opponent to know when the power will come. Hornigold is known for detracting his weight to increase his speed in order to deliver rapid flurries of strikes meant to cause minor damage and increasing the weight for a groundbreaking strike sometime through the combination. And such he is forcing his opponent to constantly think, detracting their ability to let their guard down. Defensively and supportively, Hornigold has developed thousands upon thousands of imaginative ways to utilize this unique defiance of gravity. The young captain has displayed extensive focus upon this concept, making it appear almost a subconscious ability. He can limit the effect to certain parts of his body or particular areas around him. By adding the weight behind him, he is able to perform his legendary Zero-Inch Punch, a strike which is said to have been able to break through a gigantic boulder without actual movement. Hornigold states that as long as gravity has a hold upon it, his fruit is capable of influencing it. Hornigold is known for using this technique to subdue enemies without actually killing them, forcing them to fall by their own weight. Compared to the Kilo-Kilo no Mi and the Ton Ton no Mi, the Bin Bin no Mi possesses a greater level of influence. As the manipulation of one's mass is simply the addition of material, the manipulation of weight is influencing the personal relationship between an object and gravity. And such one's mass will always remain the same but the weight alters depending on the environment. Ultimately, he can make a person weighing 10,000 kilograms light enough to float or a person with a mass of 1kg three hundred times as heavy. Like all Devil Fruit users, Hornigold cannot swim. However, he has not hesitating jumping between enemy ships to defeat pursuers. A dangerous and foolish tactic which revolves him calculating, albeit often wrongly, the distance between his ship. Hornigold also states that the necessity of physical touch also limits his combat prowess against opponent's capable of striking from considerable distances. Haki Busoshoku Haki Techniques Kenbunshoku Haki References